Of Rain And Sex
by IrisWrites
Summary: Where Romano and Spain goes onto a camping trip with their friends but then sneaked out to have sex somewhere more private, even if it was in the outdoors. Will they continue their time together if it starts raining? What will happen?


A long promised fic for coda. Not edited. Sorry if some of the wording is a bit awkward and all the errors! Leave a review of you like. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Antonio had his arms wrapped tightly against Romano's hips, pulling the man closer to him as their lips met. The air outside was cold, brushing against any exposed skin but they didn't care. All Romano could care for were the repeated warm kisses pressed to his lips and the way they made him feel lightheaded. His hands slid from Antonio's chest to wrap around his neck, grasping at the strayed, curly strands of hair that had been let grown a little too long.

The Spaniard doesn't mind the slight tugging on his hair, nor the way Romano's hands would occasionally slip from their spot to rub around his shoulders and fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. It was a bold tease, considering where they were at the moment but who was he to not welcome his lover's enthusiasm?

A few more kisses on the lips before Antonio's lips made its way down his neck. Every kiss pressed to his heated skin sent a tingling sensation through his body and Romano was tempted to have Antonio fuck him right then and there already. The way the Spaniard would bump his hip against his own, making a grinding motion and pulling away too quickly for Romano's liking. He knew what Antonio was trying to do and it was working. Not that there was much resistance in the first place.

While Antonio was busy working on suckling and licking at the dips of Romano's neck, the Italian's hands slipped from their spot to meet the rim of the other's pants. He traced his fingers around it, playfully lingering them near the front.

"You're in a hurry, Roma," Antonio commented, looking up.

"We're going to get caught if we don't fucking hurry," he replied.

The other chuckled, moving back up to give Romano a kiss on the cheek, "we're well hidden, they won't see us."

"You idiot, they're going to wonder where we are and start looking for us!"

"Well let them look, we'll be done by then," Antonio answered, slipping his hands under Romano's shirt and started kissing him again. That stopped him from saying something back as his tongue was busy working with Antonio's. He closed his eyes and then open them once again as they pulled away leaving him slightly dazed.

"Fine, but they better not catch us," he breathed out. Antonio nodded, pulling him towards one of the nearby trees and pushed him against it. Without hesitation he pushed up Romano's shirt, taking to peppering his chest with more kisses. He wanted to kiss every inch of Romano's body, let his lips find the sweet spots. But for now he'll take make do with the parts he had already discovered. His hands occupied themselves at massaging the Italian's sides and then slipping under the fabric of the other's pants. A droplet of water hit his neck but he ignores it.

Romano's breath was shaking as his hand gripped at Antonio's shoulders. His face grew red and hot. Another droplet fell but they didn't noticed it.

"I-I can do it myself," he stammered out as Antonio reached for the button on his pants. The man gave him a confused look before smiling and nodding. Romano quickly undid the buttons and slide down his pants along with his boxer, a part of his ass showing from behind.

Antonio watched and bit his lips, trying to hold back the urge to wrap his arms around Romano's body and grind up against his buttcrack. He averted his eyes from his lover's body and looked to side, starting to notice that it was sprinkling. They really did needed to hurry before it the rain got heavier. For now, the foliage of the tree kept them dry enough.

"I'm done," he heard the other say and his attention snapped back to Romano. His back was still facing Antonio. Not sure why Romano wasn't facing him, he encircled his arm around the other's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He planted a soft kiss onto the Italian's ear and whispered, "is there something wrong?"

Romano shook his head, "Just...do you have the lube?"

"Oh! that, I have it right here. But I forgot to bring condoms, though, are you okay with that?" Antonio reached into his pocket to bring out the cylinder vial with a clear liquid in it.

"Of course you would." He slowly turned himself around, not meeting Antonio's eyes, "What? It's not that fucking great, stop looking at me like that!"

But it was great, seeing Romano like that with his erection out, shirt pushed up showing his nipples, and face flushed almost red as his shirt. The way his pants were almost halfway down his thigh, hugging his body so that the part where his ass was showing popped out a little. Oh all the things that ran through his mind that he wanted to do to Romano, all the dirty things to elicit moans from his mouth and make him call out his name.

Just imagining those things made him hornier, want to enter his body already.

"You're just so...beautiful, that's all," he said, giving another kiss to Romano's other ear and dragged his fingers from Romano's chest to his groins. He took the erection in his hand and gave it a few stroke. The Italian let out a groan, enjoying the feeling of the warm, calloused hand on his dick a little too much.

And then he notices something, "Hey! Hey! Stop that. Why the fuck am I the only one like this, bastard?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"This! M-my clothes, why the heck are my clothes like this and not yours?" he asked and grabbed Antonio's shirt.

Antonio made an "O" shaped with his mouth and quickly went to undid the buttons on his shirt, "is that better?"

Caught off guard by Antonio's response and naked skin before him, he managed a, "yeah." With another smile, the Spaniard went back to his work and started to slip a lube covered finger between Romano's buttcrack while his other hand was continue its job of pumping his dick. His mouth was busy attacking the other's neck, fulfilling his need to touch Romano more and more.

The Italian let out a soft moan, holding onto Antonio's shoulders as if for support. The rain started to pour harder and through his hazy thoughts, Romano notices it. They could both feel the droplets that made through all the leaves.

"Toni, shit, it's, it's raining. God damnit Toni, we're going to get soaked!"

"It's fine, we'll be fine."

"No, we, ah, won't. We can't f-fuck in the rain."

Antonio pulled away from Romano's neck, a sliver of saliva hung from his lips. He leaned in and asked in a husky voice, "why not?"

There was something about that question, or maybe it was the way that Antonio said it and the way his eyes had that hungry look in it that made Romano forget his response.

"Bastard, you're so horny you're not even freaking thinking," he said before grabbing the collar of Antonio's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Romano wrapped his arms around Antonio's torso, pulling them close once again. Now it was his turn to press tender kisses to Antonio's neck.

"Around," he heard Antonio command.

"What?"

"Turn around."

He did as he was told. The moment his hand touched the tree, Antonio pulled down his pants more and inserted another lube slicked finger inside of him. Romano could feel the cold liquid enter his body. Antonio twisted his fingers inside of him, scissoring and then going in deeper if he could.

Romano would be lying if he said it didn't hurt because hell, it did hurt. He could feel little sharp pangs the deeper Antonio went with his finger. It took a few more minutes, a lot more kissing, and a little more lube before his muscles relaxed and the pain lessened.

More raindrops fell through the leaves and like Romano said, they were starting to get soaked. But by now the two were far from caring.

Antonio took out his fingers and unzipped the zippers on his own pants. Once his erection was out he poured the remaining amount of lube left onto it, making sure to coat it well.

Romano turned around and said, "Sit down," trying not to look down and stare at Antonio's dick.

"Why?"

"Just sit down!"

Confused but listening, Antonio sat down as told and looked up at Romano, "what are you planning?"

"Wait." Romano pulled down his pants down so that they were around his ankles and kneeled down so that Antonio was between his legs. Carefully, he grabbed hold of Antonio's dick, steadied himself, and lowered his body down on it. Realization dawned upon Antonio as Romano let himself lower bit by bit until Antonio was fully inside of him.

"Oh dio, that's hot."

"Shut up," Romano mumbled, "it'll be better like this."

Antonio didn't care, he just thought how amazing it felt to be inside of Romano. He was dying to move but he had to control himself to let Romano adjust.

Finally, Romano gave him a peck on the lips before lifting his body and lowering it again. The man breathed in and out each time, commanding himself to relax more. After awhile he fastened his pace, letting out quiet sounds of pleasure as Antonio started to take control and moved his hips to meet Romano's pushes.

His hand worked at his own erection while Antonio gripped tightly to his hips moved them faster, deeper. The droplets that fell and ran down his body made him shiver along with the increase in sensitivity that he felt. They were both sweating, even in the cold.

Lips met lips in blind pleasure, the sound of both of their moans loud in the air, but only they heard them. It took Antonio some time and adjustment in angles before he could hit Romano's prostate, and when he did, he made sure he didn't stop until Romano came, crying, "Antonio! Antonio! Oh god, ah! Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

He came shortly after, pulling out from Romano's body and also calling out the other's name. A moment later they were catching their breaths, bodies shivering from the cold air that was setting in in place of the heat. The Italian laid his head on Antonio's shoulders, both of their hair damp from a combination of sweat and rain.

"You're explaining to everyone why we're like this," Romano said.

Antonio let out a tired laugh, pulling Romano's shirt down so that the man wouldn't be as cold, "I will."


End file.
